


False Assumptions Make Madmen

by AnxietyethAttacketh



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Alpha TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe- A/B/O, Beta Technoblade, Characters are probably OOC, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know if it counts as non-traditional, I mean, I'm trying ok?, No Smut, Omega Wilbur Soot, Pack, Pack Dynamics, Platonic A/B/O, SBI family dynamics, except it's just..., fuck you now it is, i think, i'll add tags as i go, it's just irl but with abo so, kinda irl, no beta we die like c!wilbur, oh shit theres a tag for that, so don't expect awesome shit, so im not gonna put it, the first fanfic i've posted, they is family, why is that not a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-27 06:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxietyethAttacketh/pseuds/AnxietyethAttacketh
Summary: Wilbur went to scratch at the base of his neck before he sighed and threaded his fingers through his hair instead. He closed his eyes. It had only been around an hour and the blockers covering his scent glands had already begun to itch.Wilbur opened his eyes again to see both Phil's and Tommy's cars pull up into his driveway. He grimaced at the feeling of the scent blocker's once more before forcing a smile on his face and moving to greet them.Wilbur was undeniablyfuckedor: Omegas have a hard life and Wilbur is unfortunate enough to be one. He's going to be spending a week with the rest of the SBI, who don't know he's an Omega.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 40
Kudos: 223





	1. The Call

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> So this is my first fanfic that I've posted literally anywhere, so please be patient with me in terms of deadlines. This will not be abandoned unless I come in and post a note saying so, but there may be inconsistencies in terms of schedule. I will try to get at least one chapter out a week, but please don't get too mad if I can't.
> 
> If your interested about the specifics of the A/B/O dynamics in this AU, please feel free to let me know in the comments section and I will post a chapter on the specifics.
> 
> Thanks for deciding to click on this. Hope you enjoy!

“Why don’t we do another meet up?”

Wilbur slowly opened his eyes (when did he close them?)at the sentence, blinking tiredly as they locked onto the slot Tommy held in the vc. “Another meet up?” he muttered into his mic, really feeling the effects of sleep deprivation. He, Philza, Tommy, and Techno had been on the call for for around two hours now and it was getting pretty late, and adding the fact that his insomnia had been brutal for the past two days was not helping his current mental state. He could practically feel himself slipping farther and farther into O-Space the longer he stayed on the call, but he’d be damned if he left it before the others did.

“Yeah!” Tommy practically shook in excitement at the idea he proposed. “Another meet up! Like the one we had last time, except this time, we don’t have to worry about Covid!” Wilbur smiled as Tommy continued to ramble, clearly lost in his fantasies. Wilbur could understand that. The quarantine had only really fully ended a week ago and Wilbur was still shaking off the cabin fever. Despite the noise of an excited Tommy in his ears(a noise he refused to say he adored), he ended up reminiscing about the last meet up. For far longer than he originally thought, apparently.

“Why don’t we all stay in one place?” Wilbur startled and shook his head, clearing it of any lasting thoughts on the past, before speaking. “Sorry, what?” Tommy rolled his eyes. “Pay more attention, bitch. I said that when we meet up, we should all stay in one place. Kinds like a sleepover!” Techno snorted, ironically sounding kinda like a pig, before retorting, “‘like a sleepover’ what are you five?” Wilbur could barely hear the beginning of Phil’s sigh before Tommy, ever the short fuse, went off. He winced at the loud sound of Tommy’s yelling coming through his headphones and rushed quickly to turn down the volume of his computer. He then leaned back in his chair and sighed, letting his eyes and ears rest. His eyes drifted up towards the ceiling before getting caught on one of the bright lights in his room, causing him to shut his eyes and flinch as his headache returned at full force. Wilbur tried to suppress the whine he knew was coming, but inevitably knew he’d failed when Phil’s voice cut through Tommy’s rant. 

“Will? You okay, mate? I thought I heard you whine.” Tommy almost immediately shut up at Phil’s words(which did not warm his heart fuck off) and Wilbur tried desperately not to fall deeper into O-Space at the obvious concern in the Alpha’s voice(He was not going to ruin his life like this dammit). The call was silent as Wilbur tried to steady his breath. He exhaled slowly before responding, “Yeah, I’m fine, just haven’t been sleeping too well lately and been getting headaches because of it.” Wilbur thanked whatever god was out there that he was good at acting, because fuck all hell if Wilbur wasn’t about to fucking drop. “I think I’m going to head to bed soon, but I’m with Tommy on the meet up thing. It’d be fun to be that close to you guys.” Wilbur wasn’t even thinking about what he was saying anymore, just spouting what he thought would get him out of the conversation. He vaguely registered Phil saying goodnight before he exited the call and logged out of his discord. Wilbur quickly turned off his computer and fell into bed. He whined as he buried himself under the soft covers.

Wilbur wanted his pack.

* * *

The brunette woke up to the sound of rain hitting his window and thunder clapping in the distance. Wilbur lay there for a moment, processing what the sounds meant, before rolling his eyes. _Typical_. He debated whether or not he should get up and check his computer if he was going to remember what he did during his drop later anyways, and eventually decided to spare himself the anxiety of not knowing. He groaned and sat up, opening his eyes and glaring sleepily at his monitor, still turned off. That didn’t mean shit though, so Wilbur forced himself out of bed to assess the damage. Wilbur pushed the power button on the computer as well as the monitor before fiddling with his mouse a bit out of habit(though it could’ve also been anxiety, he was too emotionally worn to care). The loading screen popped up before switching to the familiar image of his login screen. Wilbur held his breath as he logged in, praying to god when he opened discord it would ask him to log in again. The man clicked on the icon before releasing a sigh of relief at the boxes asking for his username and password. Wilbur quickly input his information and quickly lost that sense of relief as his DM with Phil had a new entry.

**Dadza** Today at 1:54 AM

Hey Mate! Hope you slept well. Just wanted to fill you in on the end of yesterday's convo. We decided on what we should do about our “sleepover”. All of us are gonna meet up in Brighton again and stay in a hotel together(since you weren’t there we decided we wouldn’t try an invite ourselves over and, no offense mate, but none of us were too fond of the idea of staying in the doom shack). Go ahead and call me if you need anything.

Fuck.

_Fuck_.

Wilbur’s mind raced with memories from the night before, his pupils mere pinpricks in his panic. His breath turned shaky as he began to hyperventilate.

_“Yeah, I’m fine, just haven’t been sleeping too well lately and been getting headaches because of it.”_

Fuck...

_“I think I’m going to head to bed soon,”_

No, please…

_“I’m with Tommy on the meet up thing.”_

No no no nonono--

**_“It’d be fun to be that close to you guys.”_ **

Wilbur blacked out.


	2. Dynamics Explanation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> WOW this blew up faster than I was expecting it to! Thanks for all the support! A lot of you asked for the worldbuilding chapter I promised so here you go. Hope you enjoy(even though it's literally just exposition-)
> 
> -AnxietyethAttacketh

The majority of the comments I got were asking for a worldbuilding chapter explaining the dynamics, so here it is. I’m going to start off with Omegas because they are going to take the longest.

So, basically, in my AU, Omegas are in a tough situation. Omegas, about a year after they present, will begin to exhibit behaviors that can be considered detrimental to normal life. They are extremely emotionally and physically sensitive and susceptible to something called O-space when under any sort of stress. O-space is similar to subspace in the fact that you are a lot more suggestible, however that's somewhat where the similarities end. They will want to cuddle with whom they consider their pack and will be mainly unable to speak during this time. They also are mainly immobile which can be dangerous as an Omega in O-space can remain in that space for up to two days. Most Omegas are unable to care for themselves during these times, but they can be trained to(will go further into this later). This is obviously kind of a health risk, so the Government implemented policies to counteract this. 

When Omegas present at 16, they basically have to find a pack asap. The government literally gives them a time limit of around a year before they come and check if they have a pack, and if they don’t, they are housed in facilities that have little to no interaction with the outside world. If they pass that part of their life, they still are kind of fucked as they aren't really allowed to do anything outside of stay at home and do traditional housewife shit. Like, there’s nothing stopping them from getting a job from a legal standpoint, but most people will turn away Omegas based on social stigma. Even more so, most of the time, their packs won't allow the Omegas to leave the household at all. It’s upsetting to me to say they're sort of like pets, because they are still people who have legal rights and shit, but the fact of the matter is, that's really kind of what they are. 

Now Wilbur’s case in particular is kind of odd(which you probably gathered from the fact that Wilbur very much does not have an actual, legalized pack and is also very much not in a facility). When Wilbur presented and was taken to a doctor to get it finalized, Wilbur’s parents took him to a family owned clinic instead of a large hospital. The clinic’s owners were family friends and they ended up falsifying his papers to make it look like he was a Beta instead. This is the part where I get into the training thing. Basically, since Omegas are very suggestible in O-space, you can make them learn that, while in O-space, there are certain things they have to do. That's how Wilbur’s parents prevented him fucking dying during longer spaces while they weren’t there. It’s also why Wilbur was afraid that he had gotten into his own computer while in O-space. Essentially Wilbur can pretend to be a beta because of his parents' precautions and he is so fucking thankful.

Now, because I know at least one of you will bring it up, heats. There are both sexual and non-sexual heats and they are determined on an Omega’s situation. In certain situations, such as when an Omega's stress levels are severely above average, the Omega’s body will release a certain hormone known as type S(I know, so original /s) This hormone will trigger a Sexual heat which is ideal for the situation. Sexual heats are quick and only last around a day. They used to be only dependent on gaining abnormal amounts of stress but can now be induced via over-the-counter(as long as you have an Omega’s identification) pills. The non-sexual heats are induced by the P-hormone and are the typical type of hormone released as they are released in low stress situations. Non-sexual heats can last up to three weeks and will put the Omega completely out of commission until the very end. They are not ideal for any sort of working job outside the house.

Word of warning for the future, I will be mentioning sexual heats in this fanfic. Wilbur’s stress over his dynamic has caused him to never have had a non-sexual heat and he will also have them during the story. They will be heavily glossed over using time skips and will contain no actual sex nor talk of it. The only heats I will go into any sort of detail with will be towards the end of the fanfic and will be completely platonic. If you think that I need to change the rating to mature because of this, I will. Please let me know in the comments.

The Omega explanations were the longest part of this tbh, so here are the(in comparison) tiny explanations of the other two.

Alphas are pretty much the same except they don’t have regular ruts. Instead their ruts are triggered when they smell an Omega’s heat. Like Omega’s they have both sexual and non-sexual heats, however, the difference is decided upon what they smell. If they smell a non-sexual heat, they will go into a non-sexual heat. It’s the same with sexual heats. 

I don’t know what to say about the Beta’s other than they are regular humans who can smell pheromones. They are not affected whatsoever. 

Please feel free to add your own headcanons or ask questions in the comments, this AU is far from finished and I would love to see you guys add to the story. Speaking of adding to the story, I’m still stuck on what the name should be. If you have a suggestion, please let me know. I’m dying here. 

-AnxietyethAttacketh


	3. The Morning After(Sort of)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I got some really good headcannons from people in the last chapter, so if your interested in the little details of this universe then I encourage you to go and have a look at the comments on last chapter. Thank you for sticking around lol. 
> 
> I just wanted to say that I know that I've been posting a lot, but I won't be able to continue that after tonight. This is where the once a week deadline comes in. I was on break last week, but now I'm back in college for the next ten weeks so you'll probably only see updates on Friday/Saturday/Sunday from now on. I'll do my best to get these chapters out to you :P.
> 
> Now that that's over, I just want to say thank you to everyone who's left comments so far. I've tried writing stuff in the past but I haven't published it and I've never felt motivated to finish them after that initial motivation. Your comments really inspired me to continue writing, which is why I've been able to put out chapters so quickly. Thank you all for your support! Hope you enjoy this next installment of "please help me pick out a good name for this I have no idea what to do-"!
> 
> Edit: I changed the name! :D Thanks for the suggestions!
> 
> -AnxietyethAttacketh

Several hours had passed by the time Wilbur regained consciousness (and simultaneously realized he never wanted to fall asleep on this floor again, ow…). His eyes fluttered open and immediately shut again as he stared into what he could have only described as the sun itself. He sat up and made a mental note to change the lightbulbs in his room to a lower wattage. In the process of his movement, he nudged his mouse. There was a chime from his computer and his monitor lit up with a notification from twitch. 

_ Philza is now live! _

Huh.

Wilbur placed a hand on his desk chair to steady himself as he stood up. His legs felt like jelly after being moved from the odd position he had fallen in, but he managed to force himself into a standing position and back down onto the chair next to him. His hand made its way to the mouse and he clicked on the purple icon seeing that Phil was, in fact, live. He hovered his cursor over the name and read the secondary window that popped up on the side.

“Hardcore, huh?” Wilbur muttered to himself before coughing dryly. He needed water. Wilbur stood up on thankfully less shaky legs before exiting his room and walking towards the kitchen. He pulled a glass out from the cabinet and turned towards the sink before groaning internally at the darkness outside his window. His sleep schedule was definitely fucked by now. Wilbur quickly filled his glass and gulped down the cold drink. He repeated the process a couple more times before placing the glass down next to the sink. Wilbur glared at the pile of dirty dishes before deciding that they were a problem for future Wilbur and turned back toward his bedroom.

He sat back down in his chair before clicking on Phil’s username. The page changed to show Phil’s stream and it took an embarrassingly long amount of time for Wilbur to realize why he couldn’t hear anything. He quickly slipped his headphones on and relaxed back into his chair at the sound of his friend’s voice. He chuckled slightly when he realized that Phil was telling one of the stories he told the night before(something about Kristen and a rat). He instinctively went to type something in chat, but stopped himself before he could hit enter. Wilbur knew from experience that his online persona, despite being quite similar to his regular personality, took a lot of energy to keep up for extended periods of time. Energy he did not have right now. He sighed and held down the backspace button until his message was gone and focused instead on the familiar tones of Phil’s laughter. 

Phil was the best to listen to when he was tired like this. He was energetic enough that Wilbur could stay awake and engaged easily, but not so energetic (like a certain gremlin he knew) that it overwhelmed him. It was almost kind of embarrassing how much he lurked in Phil’s streams, his one comfort was that Phil and the chat would never know. He could listen to one of Phil’s streams for hours, honestly. 

After a few minutes of doing nothing but listening to Phil ramble as he gathered sand, Wilbur decided that he should probably check up on some things while he listened, and he switched over to his discord tab, only to blink at the new messages on the screen.

**Dadza** Today at 3:45 PM

Hey Wil. You’re usually up by now. Just wanted to check in and see how you were doing? You seemed kind of panicked when you got off last night. 

Wil?

**Dadza** Today at 4:31 PM

Wil, I’m gonna be goin live in about 30 minutes, mate. You sure you don’t want to talk about anything?

**Dadza** Today at 4:49 PM

Alright, mate, talk to you tomorrow I guess. Go ahead and pop in the chat if you feel like it.

Wilbur should really stop looking at Discord if it was just going to cause him to enter a panic like this every time. 

He leaned back into his chair and groaned running both hands down his face. This situation was not ideal in any sense of the word. His whole life as he knows it could come crashing down around him at the slightest mistake, and it wouldn’t be hard for him to do that to himself either. His life, as it is, is a mixture of very delicate balances that he struggled to maintain. Between forcing down his natural Omegan behaviors and keeping up a more Beta suited appearance(there was a reason he wore baggy sweaters) he barely had any room for mistakes. It was bad enough trying to hide stuff from Phil when he wasn’t suspicious, but it wasn’t even remotely close to the absolute shithole his life would become when probably the most observant person he knows would be watching him like a hawk. If Wilbur thought he was screwed before, then this was being absolutely  _ fucked _ . 

Funnily enough, one of Phil’s alerts startled both Phil and Wilbur. He was brought out of his misery to see Phil on a paused screen laughing at his own reaction. Wilbur couldn’t help the smile that came to his lips at the sight of his friend ( ~~pack~~ ) laughing. He took a deep breath, knowing that he would probably regret this later, before moving his hands towards his set up.

**Wilbur Soot** would like to share

something with everyone LUL

Hey Phil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no but seriously pls i've been struggling with the name and i need recommendations desperately.
> 
> Edit: I no longer need name suggestions.


End file.
